


Speaker of Valaeanath

by DraloreShimare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/DraloreShimare
Summary: Illustrations for flamethrower's "Speaker of Valaeanath."





	Speaker of Valaeanath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Speaker of Valaeanath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496954) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> Posted on Tumblr here: https://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/156069486690/sketchy-sketchies-for-speaker-of-valaeanath-by

_The man gripped both of his hands, and there was the touch of a forehead resting on his own for a brief moment. The contact made his lips part in surprise. ‘Not yet. They are working on it. No one will give up on you. Healer Offee is here. She wishes to speak to you.’_

[](http://imgur.com/WYaiaxq)

  _That made him smile. He leaned forward, resting his head on the strange man’s knee in silent thank-you. A hand came down on the back of his head. He felt warmth on his neck, the gentle brush of fingers, and closed his eyes._

[](http://imgur.com/YilrAjw)


End file.
